


Swear Jar

by SkiesTheKye



Series: Sweet Prince [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Candy, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Park Jinyoung | Jr. is done with this tomfoolery, Swear jar, Swearing, caregiver Got7, learning new words, little!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: "That's 25 cents to the swear jar!"Mark learns new words and they aren't exactly the prettiest.





	Swear Jar

Mark dropped another piece of his favorite candy into a jar labeled 'Naughty Word' and Jaebum was forced to do the same, except with real money and into the 'Swear Jar.' Jinyoung watched with arms crossed over his chest. "Now, what do you say?" He asked the pair, looking back and forth between them.

"I'm sorry Daddy. But Papa said it first." Jinyoung sighed, rolling his eyes. This had been going on for the past few weeks, ever since BamBam accidentally let a curse slip while Mark was in Little Space. He was trying to break the Little of the habit, but it wasn't working all that well.

"Well, if you're Papa wanted to jump off a cliff would you follow?" Mark thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, someone has to save him." Jaebum snorted, picking up the Little.

"I don't think that's what Daddy means sweetheart. He's saying that just because someone is doing something doesn't mean you always have to follow. It's bad to say those words and we shouldn't use them." Mark nodded slowly. He still didn't understand what that meant, but he would try to his best to listen to his Papa. "Alright, now go play." He set Mark back down on the ground. The Little ran off giggling, probably to go find BamBam or Yugyeom. Jaebum looked over at Jinyoung. The younger was still staring at him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed tightly over his chest. The older sighed. "Jinyoung-ah, I'm sorry. If Youngjae would do something with that damned dog, I wouldn't be so quick to cuss." Jinyoung rolled his eyes, putting the lids back on the jars. 

"I just wish you wouldn't do it while he's in Little Space. I don't want Little Mark to sound like a sailor. Big Mark doesn't even curse that much, why should the Little side." Jaebum smiled slightly. He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist. He laid his chin lightly on the younger's shoulder.

"I know, but hopefully this will break him from the habit. He's running out of candy."

-

The first occurrence of bad language was at breakfast two weeks ago when the youngest of the seven had ran into the dinning room causing a ruckus. "C'mon Yugyeom give it back. I need that to get ready." BamBam ran around the table after the younger. 

"Well I wouldn't need it, if you hadn't broken mine." He waved the object, a small make-up brush, in the air out of BamBam's reach. Mark giggled, watching Bamie jumping for the brush only for Gyeomie to move it out of the way.

"Oh for fuck's sake, give it back Yugyeom!" Mark blinked at the word that came from the younger. He had never heard it before. It sound weird coming out from Bamie's mouth. He wondered how it would sound coming from his own. He turned to look at Daddy, who was cleaning up the messes from his cooking. 

"Daddy what does fuck mean?" Everything in the dinning area stopped, silence overcame everyone, even the maknae's argument had come to a halt. Jinyoung dropped the pan he was washing and turned to look at the two youngest. BamBam cowered behind Yugyeom, the taller providing good cover. He didn't want to face the wrath of caregiver Jinyoung. "What did he say?" Yugyeom gulped, trying to push BamBam back in front of him.

"Daddy. I said fuck. But what does fuck mean?" Jinyoung head snapped to look at Mark. The Little sat in his seat, innocently eating applesauce. He couldn't believe Little Mark would repeat such a word.

"No, that's a naughty word and we don't say that. You two," he pointed a spoon in the direction of the two youngest. They both jumped scared of what punishment they would be receiving. "Get out of my kitchen and think about what you've done. I'll give you a punishment later." The pair sulked off wondering what Jinyoung had planned for them. He turned to Mark who was still eating his applesauce as carefully as he could. "Mark what Bamie said is bad word. And it isn't very nice to say. So don't ever say it again." The Little nodded, smiling up at him.

"Okay Daddy, I won't."

-

The second occurrence happened only a few days later when Jackson bumped into something on his way to the bathroom. A loud this echoed through the halls along with a pain filled 'shit.' Mark giggled at GaGa bumping into something and at the new word he hadn't heard before. It was like the naughty word his Daddy said he wasn't allowed to use. "Shit." He repeated, liking the way the word tumbled from his mouth. He marched down the hall with a new word in his head. He had no clue what it meant, but it sounded funny and he was going to find a way to use it. "Shit." He said again, louder this time. He was hoping someone would hear him and tell him what he was saying. They usually did when he learned something new. Was no one hearing him? Did he have to say it louder? "Shit!" He all but shouted the word and loud footsteps could be heard tumbling down the hallway. 

"Mark Tuan, what did you say?" JaeJae had scooped the Little up and begun carrying him to the make-shift studio.

"JaeJae, what does shit mean?" Youngjae gasped, covering Mark's mouth with his finger.

"That's a naughty word Markie. We don't use words like that." He frowned behind JaeJae's finger. Why were all the words he was learning naughty words?

"But GaGa said it. Why can't I?" Youngjae thought about it for a second. How could he explain this to the Little where it made enough sense.

"It's like this, if your friend runs into the street would you?" Mark shook his head.

"No." Youngjae nodded slowly, setting Mark on the ground before he opened the studio door. 

"Why not?" Mark sighed, looking at JaeJae. His brother should know exactly why.

"Cause I could get hit by a car." Youngjae snapped his fingers in a 'eureka' way.

"Exactly. So if GaGa uses bad words should you." Mark shook his head.

"No, cause they're naughty." Youngjae chuckled, pushing the Little inside the studio. He wanted to show Mark the new song he had written for class.

"Right again. You're so smart."

-

The third occurrence made Jinyoung draw the line. It had only been a day after the second and he was tired of Mark repeating curse words in Little Space. Jaebum was just getting home from long hours of classes and all he wanted to do was relax. He didn't want to have to worry about anything until it was absolutely necessary. He sighed slipping off his shoes and socks. He preferred going barefoot than wearing house shoes, but he knew that was a bad idea. As always he managed to get the short end of the stick and before even stepping three feet into the dorm he was stepping in the cold wet mush of a tiny spawn of satan. "Son of a bitch. Youngjae!" This is exactly why he loved cats over dogs. 

"Papa, JaeJae isn't here. He went to class with GaGa and Gyeomie. It's just Daddy, Bamie and me." Mark walked closer to the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His nap had been cut short by Bamie yelling at Gyeomie to give his hair spray back. Jaebum sighed, looking Mark up and down. The Little seemed tired and he didn't want to bother Little Mark into helping him clean.

"Baby why don't you go back to bed. I'll be in there in a few minutes." The Little nodded, turning around and padding back down the hallway. Jaebum sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was absolute horseshit.

-

"Was that Papa, sweetheart?" Jinyoung asked Mark as the Little crawled back into bed. He nodded slightly, pulling his blanket up against him.

"He sounded mad. Said that JaeJae was a son of a bitch." Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the response. He sighed climbing out of bed. 

"Sweetheart come with me. Yah, Im Jae Bum!" Mark shot right out of bed. Daddy only used Papa's name when he was real mad. It was serious now. Mark followed Jinyoung out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Papa moved from around the fridge, pulling a take out carton with him.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" Jinyoung ignored him and went straight for the cabinet above the sink. He opened it with too much force cracking the old wood. He would have to replace it later. He took out two medium sized mason jars and set them on the counter.

"I'm done with all this cursing. Everyone is going to stop while Mark is in Little space. Every curse is 25 cents." Mark pouted, picking out noodles from Papa's take out box.

"But I got no moneys Daddy." Jinyoung smirked already thinking of that. He pulled out a bag of Mark's favorite candy and placed it next to the jars.

"I know. You'll be putting in candy. And you won't be able to have it back." Mark gasped almost dropping a noodle.

"But that's not fair!" Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest, staring sternly at the Little. He knew a tantrum would be starting soon.

"Well if you don't curse then you won't have to put any candy in the jar." Mark pouted harder, looking between his Papa and Daddy. He still didn't think it was fair. "Okay, then how about this. If you have to out candy in the jar, then you can do something good to get the candy back. Is that a deal?" Daddy stuck his hand toward him. He thought about it for a quick second before shaking his Daddy's hand.

"Deal."

-

Which brought them to today. It's been a week since the last incident and Little Mark hasn't cussed at all. He thought it was funnier to catch the others cussing. "Fuck."

"That's 25 cents to the swear jar!" A groan could be heard from the living room as BamBam made his way into the kitchen. Jinyoung chuckled, watching the younger drop coins into the jar.

"I hit my toe, is that a crime?" Jinyoung shrugged, shoving a sandwich in BamBam's direction.

"Only in Little Space. Eat." Jinyoung was glad the Mark had stopped cussing. He didn't think his idea of a swear had would actually work, but it had, at least on the Little. He knew he would never get the others to stop. They were all adults without the limitation of being a kid again and he wouldn't force them to do so.

"God damnit, again. Youngjae!"

"25 cents to the swear jar, Papa!"

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> So, have something slightly fluffy and totally cute (I guess). My mom used to do this stuff with my brothers and I, but she was always the one having to out money in the air. And even now I jokingly say that's 25 cents to the swear jar when she curses. I just thought it was cute.
> 
> :P


End file.
